1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool; and more particularly to a versatile tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Screw is one of the important components in assembling operation, and the assembling operation sometimes requires the use of many different sized screws of the same shape. For example, the assembling operation of surfing board requires the use of surfing board screws of a special shape, and since the thickness of the surfing board and the lap positions between two surfing boards are different, the sizes of the used surfing board crews are also different.
However, different sized surfing board screws need different screwing tools. For example, at least three different sized surfing board screws, ¼ inch, 5/16 inch, ⅜ inch are required in the assembling operation of surfing board, so three different sized assembling/disassembling tools are required. Therefore, it is too inconvenient and heavy to prepare and carry so many tools
In addition, since the above assembling/disassembling tools can be only used to assemble and disassemble the surfing board screws, therefore, the existing assembling/disassembling tools only have a single function and don't have any other addition functions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.